Mock Town
| affiliation = | region = Grand Line }} Mock Town is a port town of Jaya. It is inhabited mostly by pirates, despite it looking like a resort. About Pirates who dwell here tend to judge their level of skill and power based on their assigned bounties, meaning those carrying bounties above average ( 10,000,000- 20,000,000 or a 55,000,000 bounty, in the case of Bellamy) are often respected more by the citizens. The town itself is built on the money that the pirates spend inside it freely. For that reason alone, though fighting does occur in the town, the pirates rarely attack the people living there. As stated by the bartender at the pub during Nami, Zoro, and Luffy's visit, a normal person would say they hate the town, but there are not many normal people here. The Log Pose will change after four days, however the Straw Hat crew left in less than two days, so the magnetic field of Skypiea was still locked into the log pose. Notable Places Pub and Pies Pub and Pies is a bar where Luffy first met Blackbeard and later Bellamy. There was an incident where Bellamy tried to test Luffy to see if he was fit to join the New Pirate Age by offering Luffy a drink. But when Luffy was thanking him, Bellamy sees that he is not fit for the New Age so he grabbed Luffy's head and slammed it onto the table, breaking the table in half in the process. This bar serves as the Bellamy Pirates' hangout. The bartender of this bar is Terry. Tropical Hotel This is a hotel located in Mock Town. Bellamy and his crew reside there. The owner of this hotel is Spector, and he refused all other customers due to being intimidated by Bellamy. Wild Cherry Wild Cherry is a bar where Bellamy was playing cards with Roshio. Roshio was ultimately accused of cheating by Bellamy and thrown out of the bar's window. Inhabitants * Spector * Terry * Jobo Pirates Seen in Mock Town * Hokahoka Pirates * Bellamy Pirates * Roshio Pirates * Blackbeard Pirates * Saruyama Alliance * Straw Hat Pirates * Donquixote Doflamingo History The most famous mentioning of Mock Town comes from Jew Wall's ship log book, who mentioned the "Town of Mockery". Roshio was defeated by Bellamy in the town when the story line first reveals the town of mockery. Later, the Straw Hat Pirates arrive trying to find information on Sky Island. Luffy, Zoro and Nami head off to find information. However the trio ended up at a pub where Bellamy attempted to pick a fight with them. After Bellamy humiliated the trio because they refused to fight back, the three left. Later that night, a drunk was looking at the wanted posters and was shocked to see Luffy and Zoro's new bounties. Bellamy's crew laughed about their attack against the "Saruyama Alliance" and stealing their gold, but not before the drunk rushed into the pub and told everyone that Luffy's bounty is 100,000,000 and Zoro's bounty is 60,000,000. The people in the pub panicked until Bellamy arrogantly claimed that they were afraid of fake bounties. As everyone continued to enjoy themselves, Luffy screamed at Bellamy to come out of the pub. Bellamy refused to surrender the gold to Luffy and he began to attack him with his devil fruit powers. Luffy still refused to fight back as Bellamy kept using his Spring Snipe attack. After a few attacks, Bellamy unleashed his ultimate move, the Spring Hopper. While Bellamy became quicker and quicker to build up his attack, he mocked Luffy about the city of gold, Sky Island, and being a disgrace of a pirate. As Bellamy rocketed towards him, an enraged Luffy finally attacked with one punch and struck Bellamy down. After their captain's defeat, the Bellamy Pirates found out that the bounties were real, and Luffy took the gold and headed back to Cricket's house. After that, Sarquiss got slammed down into the ground unceremoniously by Blackbeard for bothering him, and the crew suffered one humiliation after another, leading to them losing their popularity. After these humiliating defeats, Bellamy was forced to fight against Sarquiss via the powers of Donquixote Doflamingo. The Shichibukai discarded them from his affiliation, and forced Sarquiss to deal a grievous injury to Bellamy, informing them that they were too weak for the coming New Age. Trivia *The name of the town is reflected in the story as the Straw Hat Pirates and Mont Blanc Cricket have been mocked in this town by the Bellamy Pirates for foolishly believing in their dreams. References Site Navigation es:Mock Town fr:Mock Town it:Mock Town ca:Mock Town pl:Mock Town Category:Towns and Cities